


Dance Till We're Dead

by Yacer_Sho



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Heavy Metal, Larry gets drunk, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Partying, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sal doesn't drink, Sanity's Fall Headcannons, Sneaking Out, The lead singer is a girl, Top!Larry, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, before episode 4, bottom!Sal, but we stan positivity, for some reason people think sal is a girl, it's kinda bad oof, rebellious Teens, they are not step-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacer_Sho/pseuds/Yacer_Sho
Summary: Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson were feeling rebellious and bought tickets to see a heavy metal concert in the middle of the night without their parent's knowing. Partying for hours in the dead of night, the two teens share secrets and reminisce on how much their friendship has blossomed. Eventually one thing leads to another in Larry's drunken state, and Larry will confess his love for Sally in possibly the most unromantic way possible. But beneath the mask, Sal didn't mind at all.





	1. Moonlight Shenanigans

Sal Fisher readjusted his prosthetic mask and brushed off the orange and white cat hair that was stuck to his custom printed hoodie of Sanity's Fall that was about a size too big for him. The sleeves hung down and the bottom of the hoodie reached his knees. With being so short, Sal usually wore clothing that was small or extra-small depending on the type, but Larry accidentally bought him a size medium, thinking he was slightly bigger than he thought he was.

He contemplated whether or not to tie a knot at the back of the hoodie, as it would wrap around his torso and hips to make himself not seem like a total trashfire, but he shrugged and hugged the hoodie closer. It was such a small, inane gift and yet, it made his cheeks burn beneath his mask and his heart skip a beat.

Sal was standing in front of the full body mirror of his bedroom closet, taking his time fixing every imperfection he found. His long, blue hair was tied into the usual pigtails, but they were just a little bit messier with little strands of hair sticking out or hanging down out of the hair-tie despite his best efforts. The messiness would add the aesthetic flare of being a rebellious teen, which he took pride in. The lava lamp on his bedside table was the only thing that provided light in his usually pitch black room, but as long as it allowed him to see, Sal, nicknamed Sally Face, was happy nonetheless.

He tried to go with the thrasher look since this was his first ever concert, especially one that was heavy metal. Adults and teens alike would be in a crowded venue while their favorite heavy metal band sung their lungs out and played their instruments beneath colored fluorescent floodlights until they couldn't feel their fingers. Larry would be having the time of his life, and Sally couldn't wait to see his face light up while watching his favorite band.

Larry was so dedicated that he bought himself a fake drivers license using some spare cash he found lying around solely for the ability to get into the venue without an adult, and to drink alcohol, much to Sal's dismay. But Larry knew his friend had addiction in his family, so he promised to moderate himself when he was around Sal, which Sal greatly appreciated. But in hindsight, he was both nervous and excited all at the same time. His stomach did flips and his heart kept beating erratically, so he couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling.

Sal could imagine it now, head-banging in a mosh pit with his best friend Larry Johnson with strangers beside him, not having a care in the world. The hoodie was gifted to him by Larry about a week ago when he announced they were going to the concert, but their tickets were going to be distributed by an outside seller. Sal found it a little sketchy to be buying tickets from a stranger the night of the concert, but he knew his friend would know better than to trust a scam artist, so he didn't think anything of it.

Slowly shutting the closet door, he hoped it wouldn't make any noise when it clicked. "Success." Sal whispered to himself, happy to know the universe was on his side. He had to be as quiet as possible since it was the middle of the night on a Saturday, but instead of sleeping like his father intended, Sal and his friend Larry Johnson were going to sneak out and go to the concert Sanity's Fall was hosting. Sal knew how much trouble he might be in, but he took the chance anyway.

He's always listened to his dad and never disobeyed that often, but sneaking out was definitely something he wouldn't have done before meeting Larry. A tiny part of Sal thought Larry was a good/bad influence on the young teen, but half the time they were hunting the paranormal, so if anything, Larry and his friends were the only good things he's got in this crazy life of his.

After prepping his outfit, he took one last look at himself in the mirror on the wall, pretending to be in third person to see his appearance for one last time before heading out. In retrospect, it seemed a little excessive to wear extra piercings, so he took them out and placed them back onto the dresser, now only wearing two black ones on his right ear. He was wearing his usual red pants with the slits at the knees and blue shoes since Larry told him to dress comfortably, so he was glad he didn't go all out when it came to fashion. 

Sighing, he readjusted his hair one last time and got out his flip-phone, hearing his dad snoring in the bedroom next to him. "Hey Larry? You ready to go?" He typed, using one hand to turn off the lava lamp. He opened his bedroom door and stepped out, his blue eye trying to adjust to the sudden darkness.

The living room was still the same, with the couch in its usual spot and the table still littered about with the microwavable dinners no one bothered to throw away. The smell still lingered around the empty plastic container and Sal grimaced a little, remembering that the dinner itself wasn't good in the slightest either.

Using his flip phone as a light source, Sally pointed the screen towards the ground so he wouldn't trip on anything and wake his dad up. Gizmo was asleep on the couch, but as soon as he heard footsteps he perked his head up and trilled at seeing his owner. "Sh, Gizmo. Don't wake up dad." He whispered, giving his cat a pet on the head. 

Purring, the cat went back to sleep, and Sal took the house key kept on the side table near the front door that led into the hallway. Taking one last look at his dark living room, Sal sighed and opened his front door. Looking down the poorly taken care of hallway, he made sure that all of his neighbors were asleep and no one was trailing the hallways with nothing better to do. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Sally leaned against the wall and checked the time.

His flip-phone read 10:20 PM at the top of the small screen, and not to his surprise, Sal grimaced. The concert was starting at 12:00 AM, and even then Larry still needed to get the tickets. Sal felt his heart pound in his chest nervously, almost as if it's a plea that he should just forgot all about it and head back inside. But he ignored this feeling of dread and texted his friend again, his fingers forming words on the screen. "Larry Face? I'm ready to go. Respond please."

Closing the phone in exasperation, he closed his eyes and propped his head against the wall. This concert was supposed to last until 3:00 AM, which meant Sal would be half-asleep by the time he got home, collapsing onto the bed and burying his face into the covers. Sal's head would still be throbbing from the noise, but he knew his future self would be too tired to even think. After a minute or two of waiting in the dimly lit hallway, Sal huffed and opened his eyes after feeling the cellular device vibrate in his hand.

Before he could answer the text, the light above him flickered, and on instinct his head craned to look up at it on the ceiling. His pigtails fell backwards and he sighed shakily through his mouth, wishing he brought along the Super Gear Boy in case the Red-Eyed Demon was around to scare him. But as quickly as it started, the flickering stopped and he brought his eyes back down to the floor.

Flipping the phone open, he read Larry's text and almost sighed in relief. "Sorry for the hold up dude! Phone was charging. Anyway, we should meet in front of my place and then head out the main door." Starting to walk down the hallway in the direction of the elevator, Sally texted back, "Cool Im heading there now. U outside?"

Using the keycard to head into the basement, he continued texting Larry with a small smile on his face. The elevator made a grinding noise, but with how old the apartments were, strange noises were common. That, or someone ended up falling down the elevator shaft at some point and became a ghost.

Sal could imagine a ghost version of a bellhop, just standing there next to the buttons and asking where Sal would want to go. Then they would have a nice little chat about how he died, and he would tip the spirit some money for his service. As soon as the elevator door opened, he looked up and felt a little disappointed that his wish didn't come true. Regardless, he went inside.

It didn't take but a minute to go down into the basement, and he felt his phone buzz again. "I'm waiting dude. this is gonna be awesome!" Larry texted back, making Sal laugh a little in agreement. Once the elevator door opened, Sally stepped out and closed his phone to conserve the battery life. He saw Larry waiting in front of the door, and the two waved to each other excitedly. Sal quickened his pace looked Larry up and down.

Larry decided to change into something "different" as he put it, but once Sal got a good look at his friend he was wearing the usual smelly beige colored t-shirt with SF printed on it, along with faded jeans and shoes. The only difference was the black jacket he wore since it was fairly chilly out. Once they were close enough, they wrapped each other into a tight hug and couldn't hold their excitement for much longer. Larry was the first to speak.

"The hoodie looks good on you, Sally Face! I'm pretty sure it can shrink in the wash if you try hard enough. Sorry about getting you the wrong size though, that's mostly my fault." Sal laughed in reply, tugging at the bottom of the hoodie nervously. "Don't worry about it, Larry Face." He avoided eye contact and pretended to be brushing off some left over cat hair. He was too embarrassed to admit he slept in the hoodie his best friend gave him despite the size.

The brown haired male put his hands into his pockets and started walking towards the elevator with Sal following close behind. "So, how are we going to do this? We don't have a car and the venue is pretty far away." He asked, staying as close to Larry as possible. The elevator made the same grinding noise while the two waited, but they had a conversation. "We're going to meet a guy near the venue at some convenience store. He'll give us the tickets in exchange," Larry took out an envelope of money and opened it in front of Sal, two $100 bills staring back, "for these bad boys."

"Where did you get that money? You didn't steal from your mom, did you?" Sally demanded, his voice rising a little. Larry made a shushing noise and put his palm against Sally's mask, which in retrospect wasn't helping anything, but once the door opened he dragged his friend inside and pressed the Floor 1 button.

The door closed and he let go of Sally's mask almost immediately. The blue haired boy readjusted it with a frown and stared up at his friend. "Would you keep your voice down? You'll get us caught! Listen, I had a little money saved up in the bank and I withdrew it. It was mostly from the allowances I got awhile back or jobs during the summer."

Folding the envelope back up into a square, Larry stuffed it back into his pocket and sighed. Sal awkwardly shuffled next to the taller male, and replied, "Sorry, man. I'm just a little excited. But, how did you get the money for a fake drivers license and concert tickets?" The door opened to the first floor and the two teens stepped out and turned towards the front door of the apartment building.

"I made the license, check it out." Larry handed Sal the expertly done license, and by the looks of it the license could fool anybody. Everything despite the appearances of Larry were different, down to the name, date of birth, address, etc. It was almost like Larry was an entirely different person. "Martin Kramer? What kind of name is Martin Kramer?" As soon as they went outside, they hit with a sudden gust of cold wind and Sal closed his eyes as the air hit them, but he was still laughing at the name.

Larry snatched back the license back and stuffed it into his pocket just like the envelope. "I happen to like the name Martin thank you very much, Sal." He joked, nudging his friend in the arm. "Dude, come on, Martin sounds like some old businessman guy who hates his job and you and I both know it."

Larry shrugged using his shoulders and the two teens continued laughing and joking around while walking in the night, their only source of light being street lights or the occasionally passing car. After about a fifteen minute walk, they made it to the city and Larry pulled out his phone, most likely to text the guy with the tickets and inform him that Sal and Larry were coming soon. Up ahead, Sally saw the venue housing the one and only Sanity's Fall.

Some young adults ran past, laughing and talking with one another and dressed head-to-toe in Sanity's Fall merchandise to show their devotion to their favorite band. Sal felt like an entirely new and different person being out this late with Larry beside him. He only wished Ashley and Todd were with them, but Todd didn't want to get in trouble and Ashley lived too far away.

"So, were you thinking of buying anymore merchandise?" Sal asked, walking closer beside Larry. If anyone were to see the two of them, they would think it's a boyfriend taking out his girlfriend for a midnight stroll to see a concert. When Larry looked down at his friend, his cheeks grew hot and noticed just how big the hoodie was on Sal. With Larry's size, anyone would think he gave Sal his hoodie to wear since it was so chilly.

He was so caught up in staring at Sal that he forgot to answer the question. His mind blanked as if he was lost in thought. Larry stopped first on the sidewalk, followed by Sal, but Larry was too busy staring off into space to notice. He noticed that Sal's hair was... messier than usual. The hoodie, though oversized, complimented Sally Face's petite figure as it hung down to his knees. "Uh, Larry? You good? It was just a simple question, why are you taking so long to answer?"

"Uh, oh shit, sorry Sal! I was trying to figure out where we were and got sidetracked. To answer your question, I don't know to be honest. Maybe a mug? A new CD?" The two started walking again as Larry kept talking, but as soon as they passed by a convenience store Larry checked his phone for the name. Texting the guy, he confirmed that he and Sal were waiting outside. He looked up at the name of the store, nodded and looked to Sal, then stuffed his phone back into his pocket and smiled. "Well, looks like this is the place we'll be getting our tickets."

Sally crossed his arms and looked around despite the cold, but mostly looked towards the venue holding the concert itself while they waited. As soon as Sal was about to ask a question about how long it was going to take until the guy arrived, a man with a shaved head wearing a grey sweatshirt stepped out of the store and stared Larry and Sally in the eyes with what seemed to be malice, or he had a frightening demeanor. His mouth was curled into frown as he approached the two teens.

Instinctively, Larry shielded Sally behind his back using his arm as the man got closer in case this wasn't the ticket seller. Sal couldn't help but feel safe around Larry, and his blue eyes stared up at the man who was easily a foot taller than Larry. Without even realizing it, Sal had started to nervously twitch his fingers.

"Are you Larry Johnson?" His deep voice was gravelly and smelled as if he smoked. "Yeah, that's me. This is Sal." His brown eyes caught sight of Sal, his mouth turning into a small smile as he got out the slightly crinkled beige colored tickets with the words Sanity's Fall - Show Starting at 12:00 AM. "Two tickets for Sanity's Fall, right? Always good to see young lovers going to see heavy metal. Why is she wearing a mask though?"

Larry and Sally's eyes both widened in surprise at his assumption of Sal being a girl, as well as being Larry's girlfriend, but with the pigtails and small body, it was of no surprise to Sal, but he didn't really mind. As for Larry, his mouth was agape. Despite the sketchy appearance, the man was laid-back.

"It's a prosthetic." Sal replied, his voice cracking despite his best efforts. The guy understood his mistake by letting out an apologetic chuckle, but to Larry it came off as ridicule for Sally's appearance, so he pulled out the envelope containing the two $100 bills. "Can we have what we came for now?" Handing Sal the tickets, the man exchanged the tickets for the money while staring off into space a little bit. "Sure kid, pleasure doing business with you. Have fun and don't get into too much trouble. Oh, and Sal?"

Patting the teen on the shoulder, he said, "Keep rocking that hairdo." Larry had his arms crossed and the man walked away while looking at the money Larry gave him to make sure they were real. Beneath the mask, Sal was grinning like an idiot knowing that as threatening as him was so cool. "Sal? You okay? Sorry about him, he's an... outside seller." Laughing it off, Sal grinned and handed Larry the tickets.

"Don't worry about it, Larry. The concert is starting soon, so we should probably get going." The brown haired teen smiled and looked towards the venue which Sal was already coaxing him to go towards. With their hearts pounding in their chests, the two teens started making a break to see their favorite band, unaware of just what kind of night they were going to have.


	2. One Man's Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo finally get to see Sanity's Fall in person, but Larry gets drunk, which is what Sal was fearful about.

Larry took another swig of his beer and let out a sigh of pleasure, his mind beginning to fog. How he managed to fool the cashiers into thinking he was an adult was beyond him, but due to his size and with the help of his fake drivers license, he and Sal managed to slip into the venue without rousing any suspicion. They bought a few snacks and drinks, then found their designated seating area and chatted with one another while waiting for Sanity's Fall to come on stage.

Huge speakers mounted near the stage were playing prerecorded instrumental versions of their music before the concert starts so the people inside could have something to listen to while waiting in case they got bored, but in reality it made it harder for people to have a conversation with how loud everything was.

The seating level was somewhere in the 200's, so they could see the stage with ease despite being on the second floor. The chairs were made of a soft, red fabric that were fairly comfortable, but once the concert was over both Larry and Sal agreed that their backs would be a little sore from sitting for so long.

Sal was beside Larry with his back straight and his legs crossed, and took another sip of his non-alcoholic drink. Despite telling his friend that Sal had more than enough money to pay for his own snacks and refreshments, Larry figured he could buy everything and have the blue haired male pay him back another time. It wasn't like Sal minded, but something in the back of his mind told him that Larry needed to spend his money responsibly, which quite frankly, he never had the common sense of doing.

"How's your drink, dude?" The brown haired teen inquired before throwing his head back and taking another large gulp of beer. Sal looked down at the case beneath Larry's seat with five beers left, the sixth being in Larry's hand, and frowned beneath his mask. Larry's long brown haired glistened in the ceiling lights due to grease and disregard for general hygiene, but Sal couldn't help but stare. In a way, Larry had a certain aura about him.

To put it more simply, Larry was an all out friendly and charismatic guy to hang around with. He was cool with just about everybody, except for Travis, of course. The ghosts and the Red-Eyed Demon were another story however. Without really meaning to, Larry liked to avoid them whenever possible, except for Megan, but even then he still tried to keep his distance. Sal had become lost in thought and blinked to remember the question.

"It's... good." He ordered something plain, a chocolate flavored root beer float in a colorful light-up beer mug, complete with a throw-away spoon and straw. The logo of Sanity's Fall was printed near the top, so when the cup lit up, the logo would flash neon green, blue, purple, etc. in sort of a neat kind of way that Sal couldn't really put his finger on. He used the straw to stir the ice cream since it was starting to melt, then lifted his mask up only slightly to take a big sip of the cold drink.

The venue was hotter than they thought it would be with everyone sitting so close to one another, or maybe people were getting used to the sudden temperature change from being out in the freezing cold to being in a hot building.

Regardless, Sal tried to cool off while drinking the root beer float, but he didn't want to waste it so he drank it only moderately despite the mug being about the size of his lava lamp. A party size bag of unopened chips was at his side, barbecue flavored. Larry and Sal figured they could share the bag equally, that way they could save money and finish the bag by the time the concert was over.

"When do you think this... uh... When do you think this show is starting?" Larry slurred, finishing off the beer bottle and smacking his lips together. Sal crinkled his nose behind his mask at the distinguishable smell of the one thing he hated most, alcohol.

His dad used to drink it a lot when Sal was little, sometimes blacking out when he drank enough of it. "Dude, you only had one beer and you're already getting drunk?" Sal sighed, his voice cracking a bit due to how loudly he needed to yell. The prosthetic mask wasn't helping either when it came to blocking out his voice.

Larry's mouth curled into a frowned as he placed the empty bottle of beer pack into its case as not to make a mess. He made a point to buy a fairly large size water bottle exactly for situations like this, so he he grumbled something incomprehensible and drank some of it to clear his head. "C'mon, Sal, it was one bottle. We've been sitting here for almost thirty minutes and I already ate my chocolate bar. What else am I supposed to do?"

Halfheartedly, Sal nodded. He didn't want to pick a fight with his friend, he was just looking out for him and his well-being. "I know. Sorry, Larry." "It's cool, man. And don't worry, I'll drink slow and steady." Larry replied, nudging Sal in the shoulder.

The lights above them dimmed suddenly and the crowded venue started to cheer and clap simultaneously. The LED lights on stage started to twirl and hidden smoke machines started to fill the stage with fog as the band ran onstage.

Their equipment had been up there prior to the concert starting, so they would start in less than five minutes now once they finished thanking all who came to see their concert live. The drums were black and the white Sanity's Fall logo was printed on it as well.

Sal and Larry immediately forgot about their argument as soon as Sanity's Fall came on stage. Larry was clapping excitedly and cheered, his voice lowering as if he was trying to match it with a death growl most heavy metal singers used. Sal tried to copy him and laughed while leaning against his friend playfully.

The two looked at each other with big, dumb grins on their faces, but with the mask, Sal looked stone-faced. Sal noticed Larry's face was a little red, but he wasn't really sure if it was a blush or the heat of the venue and the excitement of it all. Regardless, the two turned to face the band again.

The blue haired teen put his mug in the cup-holder of the chair, then grabbed the bag of chips and opened it before putting it in between the two of them for something to snack on during the concert. Larry grabbed a chip from the bag and put it in his mouth and nodded towards Sal, still cheering well after the crowd calmed down.

There were three band members in total, one being a long haired male with black hair, piercings, a goatee, and baggy looking clothes. If Sal could remember correctly, his name was Fernen Gheras. Tattoos ran up and down both of his arms, and by the looks of it he also had tattoos on his chest and neck.

He was personally Larry's favorite. Sal recognized him as being the guitarist from most of the cover arts on CD's. The other male was balding and was a little on the heavy side, a leather jacket wrapped around his body. Brandon Deans was the drummer, and practically the creator of Sanity's Fall.

Then there was the singer. She was dressed in a black military jacket and a black frilly skirt with thigh high boots. Serena Rensa's brown hair was similar to Ashley's, being both long and brown, but most of it was hidden underneath a big sun-hat. Surprisingly, Sal looked taller than her, and being beside the two men made her seem more like a pre-teen and not a grown woman.

Regardless, she was smiling and waving towards everyone with a microphone in her hands, her skirt swaying as she took a few steps closer to the edge of the stage.

"Sal, this is awesome!" Larry whispered loudly in his friend's ear, earning an excited nodded in return from Sal. "Good evening, Nockfell! We're so glad you made it here to see us tonight!" She exclaimed, earning yet another cheer of delight from their fans.

"We have four songs in store for you guys! And... we're giving each of you a complimentary t-shirt on your way out the door! So don't forget that!" Sal looked down at his oversized hoodie and laughed. "Well, now I'll have two." Larry leaned against Sal and wrapped two huge arms around his torso out of nowhere, earning a surprised gasp from the teen. He saw yet another opened beer bottle on Larry's hand, already hitting the 3/4 mark.

It wasn't like Sal minded too much, but with Larry drunkenly leaning on his shoulder, he could smell the booze on his breath whenever he breathed. He grabbed his root beer float and took a few sips to keep his mind off Larry being stupid, but as he craned his neck to get a better look at his friend, he noticed how uncomfortable Larry looked with his torso leaned against the hard armrest.

The band started to get set up without Sal realizing it, so when he heard the band start to play Singular, his head whipped around. His pigtails almost hit Larry in the face once the music started and Serena's usually cheerful and high voice started to growl and take a shape that wasn't her own.

The two teens continued to watch, occasionally munching on some chips or Larry stealing a sip or two of Sal's root beer float. The band continued to play into the night, sometimes giving little previews of new songs coming out soon or singles not featured in an album yet. And throughout it, Larry continued to drink bottle after bottle, his sense of moderation starting to dwindle. In the back of his mind, Sal knew that Larry was going to regret this later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal continued rubbing Larry's back with a grossed out expression as he threw up in one of the toilets in the bathroom. With his other hand, Sal was keeping Larry's long hair out of his face. The concert ended about an hour ago, but the two teens were still stuck in the handicapped stall of the venue with Larry puking up all the food and alcohol he couldn't manage to keep down despite his best efforts.

Larry was on his hands and knees, gripping the sides of the toilet and burying his face into it while retching his guts out. It was a repeated process with Larry. He would groan and hold his stomach, complaining that it hurt, then immediately reach for the toilet again.

"You're going to be okay, big guy. Once you get done I'll buy you some water, you look really dehydrated." Sal said worriedly, hugging his friend as he sniffled. The two looked really worn out while sitting on a bathroom floor in the middle of the night. Mostly everyone who went to the concert went home or stayed behind to meet the band. The blue haired teen looked at Larry and sighed with a disgruntled look on his face.

There was no sugarcoating it, Larry was an absolute mess. His hair was tangled, his face was red, as well as his eyes, and his nose was running. Drool fell from the side of his mouth and he groaned, while Sal tried to help him up. "Look, Sally Face, I-I'm so goddamn sorry about this. I'm an asshole for ruining this concert for you." The bile stunk up the bathroom and Sal almost felt like vomiting himself, but Larry was his friend, so he hid it with a cough.

Using his foot, Sal pushed down the handle and watched the toilet flush. Larry was exceptionally bigger than Sal, so when he tried to make his friend lean against his shoulder, he almost collapsed from the weight. He remembered hearing about this in health class of freshman year. Whenever someone is intoxicated, the alcohol goes into their bloodstream, which is why it takes so long for it to leave the body. By the looks of it, Larry was blackout drunk.

"Larry, you didn't ruin anything! I had the best time with you! We were going nuts and singing along with Sanity's Fall. I was just glad to be with you since you're my best friend. Sanity's Fall was a one-time concert sure, but you, dude? You're forever."

Sal was grabbing the paper towels next to the sink as Larry leaned against the wall. He pressed the paper towel to Larry's nose and told him to blow, which he obliged to. He wiped his face using another clean paper towel, then ran about three other paper towels under the sink and tried to make his face less red. "Thanks, Sal... I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Just remember-" The bathroom door opened suddenly to a security guard, who by the looks of it was checking for anyone still around since the venue was closing. Sal jumped when he heard the door open, a terrified gasp coming from him. Larry immediately acted as his bodyguard, but in his drunken state he was more of a nuisance.

He practically threw Sal behind him as the confused security guard took a step forward to assess the situation, a flashlight in hand. Larry was holding onto Sal's wrist pretty tightly, and the smaller teen pulled. He wouldn't let go, and only seemed to tighten his grip. From the guard's perspective, this was bad.

"What are you two still doing in here? Don't you realize everyone left already?" Larry didn't respond, but with how wobbly he was on his feet, anyone could see he wasn't himself. Sal made a noise like he was hurt and tried to push Larry out of the bathroom before they got in even more trouble than they were right now. "D-Don't worry, sir. My friend has been really sick." Sal winced behind his mask, and Larry finally succumbed. He rubbed his wrist painfully, and the security guard noticed that.

"I'll walk you two out, but be careful out there." He replied, showing Larry and Sal the door. The drunken teen practically slumped over and groaned while holding his stomach. He was really pale and dehydrated, and Sal was worried.

"Can you tell us the time, please? Oh, and can I buy a bottle of water for my friend?" Sal asked the security guard, his voice cracking when he said "water". He needed some too, he figured. "Sure, go ahead. And it's uh... almost 3:20 in the morning."

Thanking the security guard, he stopped in front of the vending machine, and put in money and two water bottles were exchanged. Taking them out of the machine, Sal uncaps it and immediately tries to make Larry drink some against his wishes, but he still drinks it anyway.

Once Larry was finished drinking water, he put the cap back on and made sure Larry was feeling better. Sal opened the separate water bottle with some trouble, since he had to hold Larry against his shoulder and keep the other water bottle under his arm, but Sal drank his water quickly, feeling the relief of the cold liquid hitting the back of his throat.

The two are escorted out and the security guard wishes them luck, and Sal wonders if he thought the two of them were adults instead of teens out past curfew. Sighing, he holds the two water bottles and carries Larry as best he can, but he knew the two of them wouldn't get home at this rate. Even if Sal and Larry got home safe, Henry and Lisa would be demanding where they went and probably forbid the two from seeing each other.

Sal knew it was a stretch, but he knew that would have no other choice than to hold up in a hotel for the time being until Larry became sober enough to walk and run on his own, then make a break for the apartments. It was doable, but Sal was acting purely on his own.

Looking around, he noticed that absolutely no one was out, in an almost suspicious fashion. It was pitch black with only streetlamps and lights on buildings to light his way, and with the prosthetic mask obscuring his vision, he was having some trouble. By the looks of it, there were no cars on the road or people walking around whatsoever, even though there was a concert an hour ago. He yawned exhaustively, then continued walking and saw a hotel sign at the end of the street.

It wasn't too fancy by the looks of it, but if it was comfortable and affordable, the two could hold up there for about an hour if they can time it right. "Yo, Larry? You still with me, dude?" Sal asked, dragging his friend along with him to the hotel.

"Yeeeeep." Larry groaned, his eyes starting to close, but still continuing to walk. Sal shook him awake and the brown haired male groaned incomprehensibly again, this time reaching for the water bottle on his own.

It was strenuous, but Sal managed to get himself and Larry to the hotel that seemingly never closed. He read the sign, and it only concluded his thought more. It was plainly named, The Sublime, with the neon lights blinking the words Open 24/7 below the name.

He walked in the front and overlooked the lobby while looking for a front desk clerk, his head turning to find someone awake at this hour, while also admiring the decor. There were a couple of creme colored couches situated off to the side, as well as a brown table with snacks and pamphlets which provides information about the hotel. Hanging from the ceiling was a crystal chandelier, and if Sal squinted hard enough the chandelier seemed to be rotating in one spot very slowly.

Behind his mask, he gawked at the sight of the attention to detail on the wallpaper, the floor, everything. But he knew he couldn't just stand there, he needed to find help. "Hello?" He called out, his voice bouncing off the walls of the seemingly empty hotel. "Hello?" Larry yelled as well, his deep voice reaching out more than Sal's was. He laughed, continuing to copy his friend by yelling the same word over and over.

"Sh, Larry, keep your voice down! You'll make us get kicked out!" Sal exclaimed, and the door on the wall behind the desk opened up to a woman in a brown vest, white shirt, and brown skirt. She was a receptionist working the night shift, adjusting her name tag and fixing her blonde hair into a bun.

"Sorry for the wait! Usually people don't come this late at night..." She trailed off, most likely staring at Sal's prosthetic mask, or Larry being drunk off his ass right now. With a smile on her face, she booted up the computer and folded her hands together. "What is it you need?" The blue haired teen grunted and walked himself and Larry over to the desk, his blue eyes visible through the mask. He had dark circles from being tired.

"How much do we have to pay to stay about..." Sal looked at Larry and tried to calculate how long it would take for his friend to become sober again. He shook his head and clenched his teeth, Larry wasn't going to get better for awhile, so he looked through Larry's pockets to find his fake drivers license, almost relieved he had it.

Sal repeated his question, this time finishing it. "How much do we have to pay to stay here for two hours, at best?" She looked down at the computer and searched for a room, then typed in the time. He pushed the fake drivers license towards the receptionist and noticed that her name was Andrea.

Larry started saying something under his breath, his grip tightening on Sal. "Sally Face! When did the apartments get so fancy?" He asked, looking around. "L-Larry! Cut it out, I might drop you! And we're not at the apartments, we're at a hotel."

Andrea looked up at Sal and Larry again, seemingly trying to hide a chuckle from Larry's sudden outburst. "Okay, well, a room for two hours isn't something we usually do here, but since your friend is in bad shape and you look tired, I'd be willing to have you pay $20." She said, handing Sal the keycard for room 237.

Taking back the fake I.D., Sal pocketed the license and handed her a $20 bill before taking the keycard. "Thank you so much! I'll make sure to leave soon, I promise. C'mon, Larry." He went to the elevator and pressed the button, hearing the grinding noise behind the door.

Eventually, the two of them made it to the second floor which was much cleaner and brighter than their apartments will ever be, and found their room. "Okay, Larry. We're here." Sal said, struggling to carry Larry, two water bottles, and attempting to swipe a keycard. Once it beeped, he opened the door and sighed tiredly. Flipping the switch on the wall with one hand, he looks around at the room and notices just how nice everything is.

Against the wall was a queen sized bed with brown sheets and white pillows. There was a balcony too, so Sal could probably open the door to give Larry some fresh air. A private bathroom was off to the side filled with complementary soaps and towels, but Sal always felt weird about taking those things, so he didn't try to touch them. A dresser was underneath the flat-screen TV mounted on the wall, and for a moment he felt a lot poorer than he was.

Placing Larry on the bed, the blue haired teen sighed in relief and rubbed his sore shoulder. "You're a lot heavier than you look, Larry." He grumbled, unclasping the straps on his prosthetic mask. He would normally take it off while he slept, but he's been wearing it well over ten hours now, so when he took it off he rubbed his sore mess of a face and placed it on the side-table housed beside the bed. Sal didn't want to find a mirror, he was better off without one.

He undid the ponytails and fluffed out his shoulder length blue hair, then placed the hair-tie's beside the mask so he wouldn't forget them when they left. Looking down at Larry, he noticed just how miserable he looked and caressed his hair to reassure him. "Take as long as you need to feel better, okay big guy?" Sal could feel the light up mug moving around in his hoodie pocket, and he almost forgot he had it in the first place.

Taking the mug out of his hoodie pocket, he put it on the side-table as well and looked towards the balcony.

~ 

Larry felt someone, Sal, touch his hair, but he was too sick to really move or say anything. He looked around and blinked, taking in the new atmosphere, his mouth opening sleepily. He watched Sal open the balcony door and the cold night air immediately hit the two of them, but Larry didn't really mind. He noticed that Sal didn't have his mask on, and he sat up.

"You doing okay? Again, I'm... I'm really sorry about me getting drunk." He tried to say, but his tongue wouldn't form the words he wanted. It was an odd feeling, being drunk and sober at the same time, but mostly drunk. Sal turned his head, Larry's expression softening when he see's Sal's face. He's seen it before, countless times, but this time there was something different about it. Something he couldn't really place.

Sal laughed, his disfigured mouth rising into a smile, the scars moving as he did so. "You know I can barely understand you, right?" He walked over to Larry and sat beside him on the bed, yawned, then laid back with his arms above his head. "Sal, I-" "I already know what you're going to say. And you know what? You don't need to be sorry. This is new and fun for us." Sal looked over at Larry with those big blue eyes, but looking more closely one of them was also a prosthetic since it didn't move when Sal looked around at both Larry and the room in an awkward fashion.

Larry didn't really know what to do or say. His mind was foggy and he let impulses take over, his body acting on its own. Climbing on top of Sal, he used one of his hands to keep the smaller teen's arms above his head, but by the looks of it, Sal didn't really mind at all. "Sal, I... um..." His heart was pounding in his chest while letting his body work on its own, worried that whatever he was doing was making Sal uncomfortable.

The two of them didn't really know what they were doing, but it just happened. Cupping Sal's face with his hand, Larry kissed him despite the fact he probably reeked of booze. Sal squirmed underneath him, but with Larry's size he kept Sal trapped. Larry's hair fell forwards and mixed in with Sal's blue locks, and he couldn't help but close his eyes. This was their first kiss, and possibly their last if either of them could gather up the courage to say anything about it once it was over.

Sal made a noise as Larry readjusted himself, but in the heat of the moment Larry couldn't tell if it was a moan or something else. Once the kiss was over, Larry brought his head up and looked down at Sal, who's face was red from the excitement of it all. "That was... good." Sal said breathlessly, a smile on his lips. Larry tugged at the bottom of Sal's hoodie, his face almost as red as Sal's what with him still being drunk. "Have you ever done this before?" Larry asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Sal's smile faltered a bit when Larry started to caress his thigh, but if anything, he was still excited. "...D-done this? I've never done anything like this... This is strange and new, I guess... I mean sure I've watched a few movies with stuff like this but-" Larry laughed at how nervous Sal was becoming, immediately shutting up the smaller male. "You and I both. Let's just take this slow." Sal nodded quickly. This was going to be a long two hours.


	3. I Love You, I Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU  
> The boys finally do the dirty,, sorry if it feels too rushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is finally over! Thank you all so much for sticking with me till the end!! A special thanks to all the wonderful readers who patiently waited for the ending, or to who discovers this story after the final chapter has been published!

The curtains which were attached above the balcony door danced in the cool night air. A few distant sirens went off a few blocks away from the hotel, most likely from an ambulance or firetruck racing off to help some poor soul. Other than that, no one could gather enough courage to make a noise. Any noise, be it a word or a sound, the two teens couldn't figure out what to say.

They've gone too far to stop now, especially since Larry had managed to slip off Sal's large hoodie revealing his bare chest. Larry also had his shirt and jacket off, his tan skin littered with a few chest hairs here and there. A few moles managed to form in random places, but none of them were as large as the one on his cheek.

Sal was surprisingly paler and skinnier than what he previously imagined his torso as being. His rib-cage wasn't exactly flared out while sprawled out on the bed, but Larry could see just how shakily Sal was breathing while beneath the larger male. With every breath Sal took, his stomach rose and fell quickly, almost like he was nervous.

Larry's eyes trailed upwards to meet the other's face and almost smiled. Their faces were red, either from the awkwardness of the situation at hand or from the cold air occasionally causing gusts of wind to force its way into the open bedroom causing their heart rate to go up.

The blue haired male sucked in a breath and met Larry's gaze with a small, excited smile. Larry leaned down again to kiss Sal on the lips, occasionally raking his hands through the blue hair of his lover. His fingers got caught in some tangles, but he carefully undid them and ran through a second time. Sal could feel a tingling sensation on his scalp as Larry continued to do nothing but caress his hair for the time being.

In truth, the two of them had no real idea what they were doing, but Sal tried his best to copy the larger male's movements by wrapping his arms around the back of Larry's neck and caressed his brown hair as well. Sal felt Larry's tongue slide against his disfigured lips, and for a minute Sal felt self-conscious. His breath hitches as Larry deepens the kiss, their bodies practically pressed up against each other and forming warmth. 

"Sal..." Larry rasped out. Biting Sal's bottom lip while continuing to kiss, he watches his smaller counterpart jolt and gasp in both pleasure and pain. His eyes squeezed shut despite their best efforts, but Larry only continued staring, his sense of right and wrong dulled by the alcohol still in his system.

"Larry, please," Sal manages out, his hands sliding down to the button on his pants. Using this opportunity, Larry manages to stick his tongue inside of Sal's mouth and does it himself. He fumbles to undo the button and zipper on both his and Sal's pants, and wastes no time sliding his hand into Sal's boxers, earning another bitten back moan from Sal.

Sal was almost crying out now, the noise muffled from Larry's tongue exploring his mouth that he wondered if the sounds he produced were even reaching Larry's ears. He could feel Larry's warm hand start to stroke his dick slowly and teasingly. There was something Sal needed but couldn't place at the moment, so all he could do was enjoy the foreplay for now.

His body was hot, shaking, and needy for Larry, and by now he wasn't ashamed to admit it. His tongue started mixing in with Larry's, their lips smacking together and making sucking noises. There was another ambulance going off in the distance, and for a minute Sal got startled, ultimately leading to Larry clicking their teeth together on accident. He tried to pull away a little to apologize for moving so quickly, but Larry only grabbed him back and gave Sal a tight squeeze. "Don't worry, I got you, Sal." Larry murmured, pressing his forehead against him.

The larger male took advantage of the situation by pulling apart with a pleasured sigh, hoping to gain any sort of reaction from the other. Larry playfully narrowed his eyes at Sal who was almost breathless and running his tongue over his aching lips and begging for more in a silent plea by trembling in a needy way.

Larry sat up, his hips still straddling Sal against the bed with one hand shoved inside his pants. Using his other hand, he started to slowly pull off Sal's jeans with some hassle. Sal tried to help by arching his back and lifting his legs, but if anything it made him even more embarrassed. He was pulling down Sal's pants a little, then stroking his dick a second later. Both of their breaths were shaky, and by the looks of it some sweat managed to form on their forehead and on their chest.

Sal's hands started reaching out to grab his wrist which was halfway down his boxers. "You're doing great. Just keep making those noises for me." Larry praised, starting to slide Sal's boxers off of his waist and down to his thighs. Now completely nude and exposed, Sal instinctively wrapped his arms around his stomach to hide the "imperfection" that was his body. He looked away, his bottom lip moving up and down in what seemed to be a quiver.

Larry's breath hitched in his throat at seeing Sal laid out before him, his best friend now turned lover, and blinked with his mouth slightly open to where his teeth were visible. What Sal thought to be judgement was actually admiration on Larry's face. The word "awestruck" came to mind, but even in his half drunk/half sober state of mind, even he thought that was a little too cheesy. "I know I'm not perfect, Larry. You can stop staring." Sal grumbled, letting out a huff through what was left of his nose.

Larry chortled and moved his head downward a little as he did so, his long brown hair cascading down his shoulders and covering both sides of his face, causing Sal to become even more self conscious. "Sal, hey, look at me." Larry said softly, reassuringly. Sal sighed and complied with his lover's wishes by craning his head upwards to meet Larry's gaze. "I would never look away from you. I haven't before, and I'm not going to start now."

Tilting his head to the side to move some of his hair out of the way, Larry caressed Sal's scarred cheek and leaned down to kiss every imperfection on his face. Larry kissed Sal's eyelid, his nose, his lips again, and tried as he might to kiss every scar so tenderly that it was almost like he was taking away the pain and past of each scar. As if with every kiss, they would disappear, and Sal felt a noticeable tingling sensation whenever Larry pressed his lips to one of the smaller male's scars.

As much as the blue haired teen didn't want to admit it, he was touch-starved. There was the occasional hug from his dad and some friends, but he's never been touched this way before, with what Larry has been doing, or the fact they were both practically naked. It isn't like Sal is asexual, and he's seen a thing or two, mostly without his dad knowing, but he never really knew how it felt to be here with someone like this until now. And it felt great.

Sal almost felt like crying as Larry finished kissing him, but he still felt grateful knowing that Larry saw him for who he was as a person and not for what he looked like physically. "Thanks, Larry. I really love you, you know?" He inquired, hoping to gain a reaction from him. He readjusted himself so that he was leaning on his elbows.

Not surprisingly, it worked. Larry looked away bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. "Love as in... that kind of way?" He was referring to the romantic kind of love. Dating, in a more simple term. "Well, what else would I be referring it to?" The sides of Larry's mouth rose into a relieved smile and he started pulling down his own pants a little clumsily. The booze was still affecting his thinking.

He barely managed to bring them down to his thighs before giving up and looking at Sal again with a coy smile. His tooth gap was visible through his parted lips, and the blue haired teen couldn't help but return the grin, but his eyebrows were furrowed only slightly. He wanted to hear Larry's reply, not just see his actions. Sal wanted to know that what they were doing right now would impact their lives in the future, and that it wouldn't be a one night stand full of regret a day later.

The brown haired teen leaned down again to start leaving hickies up and down Sal's neck, but was stopped once Sal put his hands around the other's shoulders calmly. "Larry, before we do this I want you to give me a straight answer. Does this mean we're... dating now?" The question was a little stretched out as Sal spoke slowly, but with how far the two had gotten he wouldn't be surprised if Larry said yes. Larry, although still drunk, had enough common sense to realize Sal had meant what he asked.

Kissing his lover on the forehead, he replied, "Y-Yeah. I want this, I mean, from the moment I met you I knew you were special and I-" He lost his train of thought mid-sentence, but Sal only smiled at Larry and ran his cold hands up and down his back, causing a shiver from Larry. "I love you." The larger male purred, his head moving to Sal's neck. "I love you so much, Sal." He said again, only louder this time. Sal could feel Larry's hot breath as he said those three little words that mean so much to a person.

Sal started to pant and moved his legs hungrily, almost ready to beg Larry to mark his skin with hickies to show people he belonged to someone. His voice got caught in his throat as Larry started to lick his neck, his lips pressed up against his fragile skin. He moved his tongue upwards and bit down as lightly as possible when reaching the top, his lips starting to suck on the skin belonging to his lover. "L-Larry, I love you too. Please, I want more."

Larry gladly obliged, a low growl managing to crawl his way out of his throat and reach Sal's ear. He nuzzled his face into Sal's soft blue hair and continuously bit down and sucked his sore skin, all the while grinding his leg against Sal's thigh and groin area. By now, Sal was starting to make his voice more clearly heard now as Larry continued the foreplay, his gasps and moans almost reaching to an echo in the small hotel room. He hoped no one was awake to hear their love making, but if anything, it added more to the arousal.

Leaving a trail of kisses and hickies down his neck to his chest, Larry brought his eyes to Sal's and observed his handiwork. On his neck were a handful of small, red bruise-marks that mostly likely needed to be hidden from Sal's dad. Larry licked at Sal's chest and nipples, and as he moved his leg closer to his dick, he could feel it getting harder with every sinful action done to his body. His hand inched its way downwards again to play with the semi-hard cock, his tongue lapping at Sal's stomach. "My, we're getting a little impatient, aren't we Sally Face?" He asked, his speech shockingly sober at the moment.

Sal gasped and arched his back as Larry started to stroke faster than he did last time, and with how aroused Sal was at the moment, everything was feeling hotter. There was that nickname again, Sally Face. Everyone called him that, and hearing Larry say it in that tone of voice, as a raspy sound injected at the end of his sentence, he loved it. "Heh, Larry Face," Sal tried to say, his teeth biting his disfigured lip in the hopes of not crying out in pleasure, "I'm not impatient, just excited."

"Maybe I like it when you're excited, Sal. You boss me around more often," Larry readjusted himself where he has a firm grip around Sal's dick, "And I get to hear you moan my name." Larry pulled away the boxers still around Sal's thighs and dropped them to the floor impatiently. He pulled on his own pants and lazily started to give his lover a handjob, his tongue sometimes licking lightly at the tip in a teasing manner. He was going to give Sal a blowjob eventually, and vice versa if he wanted too, but for now he wanted to wait and antagonize him a little longer.

"W-Will you just hurry up already? Stop teasing me!" Sal pleaded, his dick continuing to leak pre-cum with every stroke Larry gave. He inhaled sharply as the brown haired teen pulled his hand away from Sal's cock which was starting to twitch from being denied the ability to climax. During the entire time he gave Sal a handjob, his pants had been lazily falling off his thighs without him really paying attention. A little more and his pants would be off, and their passionate night would only continue from there.

This time, Larry got off the bed and finally took off his pants. Through his boxers, Sal saw a noticeable bulge. Larry toyed with with the smaller male by pulling down his boxers painfully slow, now standing in front of Sal with his own cock exposed. It was definitely a bit bigger than Sal's, and with it starting to stand erect in preparation for what both the teens knew was coming next.

"If we're going to do this right here, right now... we'll need some type of lube substitute to make things easier." Sal said, sitting up and looking around the room. Larry smiled and kissed Sal on the forehead, his balance still a little unsteady. "I'll check the bathroom. You just get yourself ready, okay?" His voice was reassuring as if Larry was prepared, however Sal was not. Sal watched Larry find his way to the bathroom and search for a good lube substitute in the drawers and cabinets.

Sal sighed through his nose and fell back onto the bed again while staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened before all this. Less than two hours ago, they had been going to see a concert without even thinking of becoming a couple or even having sex. Of course, there was the occasional flirting or close contact, but why the sudden change? Sal thought for a moment, hoping that whatever they were feeling wasn't unrequited, in a general sense. If Larry was sober, would he mean, "I love you." in the same sense, or did he only say that in the heat of the moment?

"Hey, Larry?" Sal called out, his small body shivering a bit due to the cold. He fixed his long blue hair and sat up while putting his weight on his right arm. Sal felt risque spread out on the bed like this, his bare legs touching the comforter that belonged to the hotel. Priceless dollars were spent to give a visitor a comfortable experience with large beds, and here they were, using it as nothing more than an object to have sex on. Sal felt bad, ruining such a nice comforter too, but it could always be washed, so no big deal.

"Yeah, what is it? I think I found something." Larry asked back, his eyes trained on a bottle of aloe gel provided by the hotel. "Hey, check it out!" Sal immediately got his attention as he waved an unopened condom in the air, making Sal a little disgusted knowing such a prim and proper hotel didn't bother to clean up trash left by other guests. "I guess we're not the only people who thought about getting down and dirty. Hopefully it's not too old."

He walked back in with the gel in his hand and read the warnings to make sure it was safe, the condom still in his hand as well. Sal eyed it carefully and almost laughed while saying, "Well, that's convenient.", but if anything it came out shaky and nervous. Larry nodded and placed the items beside them so that it was in arms reach, but Sal sat up and got on his knees before Larry could crawl on top of him again.

Larry's head tilted to the side in curiosity as Sal looked down, not meeting the brown haired teen's gaze. Copying Sal by sitting on his knees, Larry caresses his lover's shoulders in a massage-like manner to make him look up. "Hey, Sal? Is there something you're not telling me?" Larry asks, his voice managing to crack at the end of the question. The two of them looked into each other's eyes at the same time, their faces full of wonder, concern, and excitement all rolled into one.

There was that foreboding in Sal's chest again. That horrible, aching feeling that he and Larry won't see this as romance, and it will only be a night of regrets. Sal couldn't place it, his mind was a mess. He wanted this, he wanted to release any pent up feelings he has with Larry and continue to be in love afterwards, but another part of him is telling himself that Larry is only doing this because he's drunk or can't stop now because of how far they've gone now. Sal breaths in slowly and exhales shakily.

"Larry, I want... I want the truth. What we're going to do right now, is have sex." His mind went blank from that sentence alone, he was purely on autopilot. "And I need to know if that's going to impact us in the future." Larry squeezed his shoulders tighter, his eyes softening to provide some sort of comfort. His long brown hair moved as he lowered his head a little to kiss Sal again, their lips pressing against each other with less force and more passion. Larry never had a way with words, and let his actions do the talking, but he wanted to confirm that this is what he wanted.

Sal ran his hands through Larry's brown hair, his throat producing a sound that of a choked back sob and a relieved sigh. Larry ran his hands down to Sal's back, their kiss slow and evenly paced to where it wasn't too intense, but still messy enough for the two of them to enjoy it. He managed to push Sal to the bed again and have their bodies pressed up against each other. The two of them pulled away slowly, Sal leaning in to kiss Larry again, only to stop midway with his mouth open and his eyes half lidded shut.

Larry was the first to speak. "Sal, there isn't a thing in the world I want more than to be with you. And that's not the booze talking, okay?" He stifled a laugh, and Sal returned it by tilting his head to the side and smiling lopsidedly.

"I love you, I really do. If you want to get together, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes right now." "Larry," Sal began, his one good eye starting to well with tears, "Thank you, I love you so much. And yes," He confirmed, nodding his head up and down, "Yes, I want to be with you."

The swaying curtains seemed to come to a stop and the two of them held each other close, their naked bodies providing warmth from the cold wind finding its way into the room. Larry and Sal continued their love making again, now with more confidence, and Larry started to suck different parts of his neck without the love bites to give him more. Sal sighed lovingly, his arms wrapped around Larry's back. The brown haired teen continued to go downwards, occasionally kissing his stomach and making Sal flinch.

Licking his lips, Larry started to stroke Sal's cock, then readjusted himself where his face met with the tip. Moving his brown hair to the side, Larry playfully smiled at Sal before carefully wrapping his mouth around the tip, both hands holding the erect cock at the bottom. Sal groaned softly, running his hand through his blue hair and with his other hand, put his index finger in his mouth and bit down to silence his moans. Larry ran his tongue over the top and brought his face down farther, allowing for Sal's cock to slide into his mouth almost fully now.

Sal squeezed his eyes shut and spread his legs wider while letting out another groan, but definitely louder than the last. "Larry, shit... S-Start," He fluttered open his eyes and stared his lover in the eyes, "Start sucking." Larry complied with the smaller male's wishes, and starts moving upwards and downwards sloppily, albeit gagging since this was his first time giving a blowjob. Sal wanted to give one next as soon as possible, but he wondered if they would have anal sex first, or have sex last. But he wanted to enjoy this pleasure now, and worry about the future later.

"Fuck!" Sal dragged out, and he hissed in a breath as Larry quickened his pace and ran his hands over his stomach. Sal could feel his warm tongue swirling against the erect shaft, the saliva adding some type of extra stimulant to this feeling. "Larry, god, that feels so good." The brown haired male acknowledged the praise by attempting to make a sound in response, but once he deep-throated it became lost once he gagged again. Larry stopped to take a breather, his tongue flicking Sal's tip with a playful grin.

He moved hair out of the way and took his mouth off Sal's cock with a satisfying, wet pop and breathed out. Larry started to stroke Sal again, and the blue haired teen relished the feeling of being used like this. Every sensation was on overdrive, his mind a fog, and yet he enjoyed every single bit of it. Larry knew how close Sal was to cumming, and yet he didn't let him have the satisfaction of doing so. He could see the pure bliss on Sal's face from the handjob and blowjob alone, and could only imagine what his face would be like once they started having sex.

"Feel good, Sal?" Larry inquired, suddenly letting go of Sal's erect cock. Sal clenched his teeth together from the orgasm denial, realizing what kind of dirty tricks Larry had up his sleeves. Mewling, he moved his legs and ran a shaking hand through his hair, and his lips were curled downward. "Y-Yes." He replied. Larry looked over and grabbed the condom and unwrapped it, while also being mindful of any punctures by looking the condom over once or twice.

He slides on the condom, albeit a bit awkwardly since this is his first time putting one on. Picking up the aloe gel, he takes his sweet time to open it up and lather his fingers with it, all the while staring a Sal. The liquid, shining in the dim lamplight, dripped down Larry's long fingers and got caught in between his knuckles. Sal gulped, his heart pounding in his chest and his tongue going over his lips impatiently. Leaning over Sal, Larry tosses the bottle to the side and lifts up his hand, showing Sal how much "lubricant" will be used to lather up before the real sex began.

"I'll let you get used to it first." He whispered, moving his hand downwards to Sal's ass. The blue haired teen tries to suppress a gasp as Larry's index finger starts to rub at the opening of his asshole. The two don't take their eyes off each other as Larry starts to stimulate now, and with the help of the lubricant, his index finger slides inside rather quickly. To Sal, it was an odd feeling mixed with both pain and pleasure, and from one finger alone he could barely contain himself.

He squeezes his eyes shut and feels his dick becoming erect, and Larry shushes the blue teen by getting on top of him again, Larry's bare thighs trapping Sal underneath once again. His finger was still inside, doing nothing and staying still to get used to the feeling of having something inside his ass. It felt so strange having a foreign object inside his body, but it felt so good that he almost didn't want it to end. "Hey, you doing okay?" Larry's voice broke the silence, his eyes trailing over Sal's naked body again to make sure he was alright.

"A-Add another." Sal confirms, his arm wrapping around Larry's back to bring them closer together. Using his middle finger, Larry slowly presses the second finger against him as well, feeling the tensing hole for a moment, then pushes it inside as well. Sal tightens his grip on Larry's back, his eyes opening a little. A single tear forms in his good eye, but he quickly blinks it away and stares up at Larry again. "Larry, I... Ah-" Using his other hand, he bites his finger to keep from mewling his name.

"Sal, you're doing great. I'm getting you all lubed up, love." Sal didn't know if his heart could race any faster. The word repeated in his head again, that four letter nickname for someone you really love, and Sal smiled. "Thanks, Larry." He replied, his grip loosening a little, but his eyes were still staring into Larry's dark brown ones. Larry nodded, and very slowly started pumping in and out using his fingers, hoping to ease Sal into managing to take a whole cock. It got easier now, especially since the lube had managed to create a slicker opening and allowed for easy entry.

Another gust of wind made its way into the room as the two continued their first time, and by now Sal didn't keep in his moans anymore, let alone Larry. The blue haired teen noticed his voice start to crack with every other thrust of the two fingers, and Larry felt his dick start to harden beneath the condom. He wanted to give Sal what he really wanted, and the only way to do that was make him beg for it, even if it was a little demeaning.

Mid-thrust, Larry pulled his two fingers out of Sal, the lubrication managing to provide a more pleasurable experience. Kissing Sal's neck, the stronger male growled and used his hips to grind against Sal. "What do you want me to do, Sally Face?" Larry teased, using one hand to grab his cock and press it against Sal, while the other ran up and down the smaller male's chest and torso. Sal grabbed a hold of the covers and tried to figure out what to say, but only jerked his leg in response. "Come on, what do you want me to do to you?" Larry demanded, biting Sal's chest.

Sal threw his head back at the sudden sensation, his voice managing to become higher from that alone. "I want you to... fuck me." He replied back softly, embarrassing himself even more. Larry wanted a better answer, using his hand to slowly push his dick inside to get a more enthusiastic craving from his lover. Sal cried out again, his legs wrapping themselves around Larry's hips. His arms were around Larry's back, his lip quivering from it starting to thrust in and out, but only by the tip.

"Fuck! Larry, please! I-I want it!" Sal begged, his own dick pressed up against Larry's stomach. Larry shoved it inside more now, and Sal hissed in a breath to prepare himself for the entirety of it. "You want my cock deeper inside you, Sal?" Larry teased, his teeth biting down on Sal's nipples. The blue haired teen was a mess now, his face red and body covered in bruises and love bites, and his erect dick almost dripping with pre-cum. He wanted to be used, his body was starting to feel good.

"Yes, I want your dick in me!" Larry chuckled and started thrusting in and out now, not going the entire length but enough where he could make Sal a moaning mess without fail. "Yes! Jesus fuck-" His sentence got cut off as he cried out, and Larry inhales sharply in unison with Sal. Kissing Sal and wrapping his arms around his back, Larry feels their sweaty bodies press against each other as his dick fills up the entrance to Sal's asshole. Sal could feel Larry's testicles hit the skin against his entrance, his arms frantically trying to find leverage against Larry to keep himself from going limp.

Larry and Sal wrap their tongues around each other, feeling their hot breath fix in and moan each other's names through the kiss. His pace continued to quicken in an almost unnoticeable way to Sal, who only continued to sob Larry's name as if it was the only word he knew. "Sal, yes... Fuck, you're so tight." Larry growled, his eyes trained on Sal's blue ones. He licked his lips and felt close to cumming, even if they barely just started. He was horny before he penetrated Sal, and by the looks of it Sal was about to cum as well, but he looked closer than Larry.

The brown haired teen was correct, as Sal's back arched and his breathing became unsteady, his grip tightening on Larry's back. He could feel the nails digging into his skin, but he could only stare at his lover in such a pleasured state, his orgasm driving the short male over the edge. Larry felt the hot and sticky cum against his stomach and felt Sal's erection slowly go away, his dick resting against Larry. Throughout Sal's orgasm, Larry continued thrusting and hoped he provided the best experience possible.

Sal sputtered out a sentence, something along the lines of, "Fuck, that was great." and panted, his legs letting go of Larry's wait. Sweat fell down the side of his forehead and Larry breathlessly pulled out of Sal and took off the condom. The cum which belonged to Sal dripped off Larry's stomach and onto the comforter, but he paid no mind and kissed Sal again. The cold night air helped provide the room with some extra conditioning, and the two males got off each other, but Larry had to help Sal since his body hurt.

"Well, that was..." Sal tried, lying next to Larry on top of the bed. Their heads were on the pillows, bodies pressed up against one another in perfect, tired bliss. Larry nodded, running a hand through Sal's hair with a smile. "Really good?" Larry asked. Sal smiled back, his scars seemingly invisible to Larry in this moment. "Yeah, but maybe I'm not finished yet." He purred, sitting up and looking down at Larry's dick. Despite holding his stomach in pain, Larry could see just how much Sal wanted to give Larry pleasure as well, which he could never say no to.

On his hands and knees, Sal grabbed onto Larry's dick and started to stroke it, hoping to get another reaction out of the larger male. Larry tilted his head to the side and groaned as Sal got a good feel on giving a handjob and blowjob, then wrapped his lips around the tip and tried to copy the same movements Larry gave when he was sucking Sal's cock. "Mm, just like that, Sal." Larry praised, running his hand through his hair. Sal smiled and continued farther, his eyes trained on Larry's dick as he continued giving the blowjob.

He started off slow since this was his first time giving a blowjob, mostly copying the tongue movements Larry did or quickening his pace at random intervals. It was hard not to gag due to the size, but Sal would hide it with a noise which only added to the pleasure. Larry seemed to be enjoying it, with his head pressed into the pillow and his leg occasionally rising into the air. Larry started to groan and suddenly Sal felt Larry's cum shoot into the back of his throat, and he swallowed it before pulling the dick out of his mouth and giving it another lick. "Let's get cleaned up now, Larry Face~"

~~~ 

It almost seemed like a miracle that Sal and Larry made it back to the apartments before sunrise. Sal's dad and Larry's mom were still fast asleep in their beds none the wiser, but as for Larry and Sal, they were exhausted from their lack of sleep and their night of arousal. Instead of putting his hair into pigtails, he simply put it into a bun to keep it out of the way. The two teens decided to head up to the tree-house for a much needed heart to heart, so there they were, sitting on the floor pressed up against one another in front of the window, the early morning sun cascading rays into the little tree-house and providing warmth.

For the past hour before sunrise, the two of them just sat there, listening to the radio for any music they do or don't like. Sal had his arm wrapped around Larry, his head on his shoulder and dosing off every once in awhile and then being rudely awakened by a singer screaming their lungs out for a specific metal song. It wasn't like the radio was loud or anything, after all, Larry was still recovering from a hangover from last night. It was just the two of them and the music in that tree-house.

Larry had a comic book drawn by him in his hands, occasionally showing Sal his favorite parts in a sleepy manner while the other teen did nothing but nod and hope his ass wouldn't start hurting. Larry knew his mom got up early everyday, and he knew she would be barging up here to figure out where her son went. It's the same for Sal's dad too.

The two teens heard someone climbing up the tree-house, Sal's body jumping awake and wincing a little. Larry calmed him down and turned the volume down on the radio when his mom managed to finally climb up. "Larry, there you are! God, why didn't you tell me you had Sal with you? Sal's dad has been calling me nonstop to find out where he went and- Whoa, hey, you do you too look so tired?" Her lecture stopped abruptly when she noticed the more prominent bags under Larry's eyes, and even with a mask on Sal's body movements conveyed fatigue on a whole other level.

Sal thought for a moment, "At least she doesn't know we snuck out." and looked up at Lisa. "I-I had nightmares again. Horrible, horrible nightmares. I came to Larry and the two of us have been chilling up here the whole night trying to take my mind off of it. I'm really sorry, Mrs. Johnson." At his lie, her eyes softened and she caressed his mask in a motherly manner with a smile on her face. Lisa was none the wiser, causing Sal to smile beneath his mask. "Aw, I'm so sorry, Sal. I'll tell your dad then. Thanks for sticking by him Larry, it means a lot to him."

Larry nodded and played along with the lie, a grin forming on his face with ease. "Of course. He's my friend." He hated that he had to say that, especially after the night they had. He hoped Sal wouldn't take it the wrong way or think everything he said last night was because he was drunk. His mom nodded and waved goodbye before trying her best to climb back down the ladder of the tree-house. Sal had intertwined his hand with Larry's, his head still on his shoulder. Larry gulped and said, "Hey, Sally Face? I want to be with you, okay? Someday we'll tell my mom and your dad about us being a couple, eventually Ash, Todd, and Neil too." His lips curled into a sneer while thinking about Travis. "Hopefully Travis isn't going to be an asshole about it-" 

"Hey, Travis is cool. There's just a lot going on in his life... But yeah, I want to be with you too. We could uh..." Larry looked over at Sal, his hair falling past his shoulders as he turned his head to look at Sal, occasionally dosing off. "We could tell them now if you want." Larry noticed something red on Sal's neck and looked down, his breath hitching a little. Three love bites were visible on his neck, and he somewhat hoped his mom wasn't paying too much attention to see them.

Kissing Sal on the forehead, he turned his head back to the comic and nodded, thinking about what to say and how to tell them. "We can tell them later. But for now you need your rest." Sal yawned and pressed himself closer to Larry, his eyes closing in bliss. "I love you, Larry Face. I'll try to have good dreams this time." Larry almost laughed at his comment and listened to the radio. "Love you too, Sally Face. Don't have any nightmares about demons." "Haha, no promises."


End file.
